


Thank you for doing everything (me) right

by orphan_account



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: All the Baudelaire children except Klaus are dead, Klaus is an orphan, M/M, No Nero, Prufrock Prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where Duncan finds a diary where other boys writings appears.Also Duncan is older and shorter and Klaus is taller and younger.Duncan Quagmire and Klaus Baudelaire. (Also this is like a universe where Count Olaf doesn’t haunt the children and Klaus get sent to the school right after the rest of his family died in the fire, and vice principal Nero doesn’t exist)
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire
Kudos: 16





	1. I

Duncan was one hell of a writer. He liked to write poems and pretty quotes. 

It was quiet day in the library. Duncan was looking through the books until he say a nameless book. It had a blue leathered cover and blank pages. He looked through it. Not a single word. He walked up to Ms. Caliban, the librarian and asked   
\- Ms. Caliban, i’m sorry to bother you but may I ask you a question?  
\- Oh yes my dear, what is it? - young woman said.  
\- What’s this? - Duncan asked her showing the strange book.  
\- Oh, I believe this is a diary, why would you ask?  
\- I found it on one of the shelves - Duncan explained.   
\- What? That can’t be. I know every single book in this library. This was never here - Ms. Caliban said with a puzzled look, - I think you could take it, - she flipped through the pages and gave it back to Duncan, - If you want to of course.   
\- Okay thank you, - Duncan said with a smile and headed back to his dorm. 

He lived alone due to the short number of students while his sister Isadora lived in a dorm with another girl. He believed her name was Meredith or something like that. He walked into his dorm, there were two beds because it was meant for two boys, but sometimes Isadora slept over, so it wasn’t a problem. He sat on his bed flipping through the page double-checking. Then he noticed something, there was a weird eye drawn on the other side of the cover in the corner. He touched the drawing and it smeared.   
«what the..» he said quietly. The drawing was fresh, like someone just drew it on there. Duncan tried to ignore it sitting at his desk pulling out some ink and a quill like pen. He starts to write on the first page. He wrote out «I have so much to say, yet there’s no words to do so.» wit his caligpaphical handwriting. 

Klaus liked to keep a journal. He liked to write notes about his day, he also wrote down different ideas and books he wanted to read. He opened another page of his journal sitting in the living room. He dipped his his pen in ink and he was about to write something, but a deferents writing appeared on the page. It said «I have so much to say, yet there’s no words to do so.»   
Klaus widened his eyebrow shook. «What the..» he thought to himself furrowing his eyebrows as new writings appeared. «It’s quiet here» the new writing said. Klaus was still in shock. Quiet were? How are these writings even appearing? Why now? I had tis journal for a while now, why today? Klaus was stuck choosing what to write back, maybe it will appear on the other persons journal too. He wrote out «Who are you?» and there was no response in a while.

Duncan was writing things that he thought he could turn into poems afterwards. He was about to write something new as something appeared on the paper, it was a writing it said «Who are you?». Duncan threw the diary further on the bed and stood up, he was staring at it, his eyes as big as two plates. He looked at the diary for a couple more seconds until his curiosity battered his fear of what’s in the diary. He jumped on the bed to see if there’s more writings. There was in fact a writing that said «I’m sorry, did I scare you?», Duncan took his pen and dipped it in more ink and wrote out «A little bit». After moments there was a new writing which said «Are you going to answer my question?», Duncan furrowed his eyebrows and wrote «What question?». «Who are you?» Duncan thought for a little bit if he wanted to answer that question, afterwards he wrote «Duncan Quagmire. And you are?» «Klaus Baudelaire. It’s nice to meet you? If you can call it that.», Duncan smiled «So how do you do, Klaus?» he wrote out, after moments Klaus responded wit a «Good, and you?» Duncan responded with a «Good too. So how did you find your diary?», but there was no response. Duncan waited and waited for Klaus to answer but there was nothing. He almost stayed up all night but nothing from Klaus. Eventually he gave up, put the diary on the nightstand and went to sleep.

Klaus was still sitting in the living room, he was about to write back his new opponent how he found the diary, but his mom came dashing downstairs telling Klaus to run from the house at this instant, she said something about a fire and said she was going to get the others. Klaus quickly ran out of the house, he ran to a safe distance from it and looked at it, there was a big fire in Sunnys and Violets room, he heard sirens as the firemen came, but nobody was saved. Klaus was alone. All alone while some fireman explained what happened. It seems like Klaus’ ears were full of water as tears streamed down his cheeks. He was looking at the ground as some old parents’ friend Mr. Poe escorted him to his car and drove him to his own house without a stop from taking about the death of Klaus’ family, his fortune and the fact that he’s sending Klaus to a boarding school, coughing every three minutes. But Klaus didn’t listen, he looked at the window, tears still streaming down his face. He didn’t move a muscle on his face, he was too shocked to do so. As they drove to Mr. Poes house he offered him a guest bed and told him not to worry, because everything’s going to b fine, Klaus mildly believed that.


	2. AM

The next day had come, Duncan was sitting in his class as he heard someone whisper «I heard the Baudelaire orphan is coming to our school» followed by a «How do you know that?» followed by a «My mom works in the Daily Punctilio which is ran by the wife of the man who took care of the orphan when his house burnt down». Duncans face was still in shock, the Baudelaire orphan, could it be Klaus? Or was it someone else wit the same last name? He thought to himself as Ms. Bass continue to talk about measuring objects and stuff. He wasn’t interested in what Ms. Bass was saying at all, he couldn’t stop thinking about the Baudelaire orphan and were these rumours even true? 

Klaus was sitting at the back of Mr. Poes car, he was furrowing his eyebrows as Mr. Poe continued to talk about the school, «You know, the architect who built this school was depressed.» Mr. Poe said all of those things while smiling. Klaus threw him a dull glare and looked back at the window. The place put Klaus in a more depressed feel than he already was. He already hated the place with his guts. 

Duncan headed to his English class, as a little girl ran up to him, her curly red hair bouncing like the cartoons, she was all in pink.   
\- Hey Caksniffer! - her obnoxious voice bouncing on the hall walls.  
\- What do you want, Carmelita? - Duncan gave her a rude glare   
\- Vice Principal Unum wants to see you Cakesniffer! - She sang out and tapped her way through the hall.   
\-   
Duncan went to Vice Principles Unums office, there was standing a curly haired boy with glasses. «Oh here you are Duncan, this is Klaus Baudelaire, he’s going to be your new roommate. Klaus this is Duncan Quagmire.» Duncan shook Klaus’ hand, both were standing mesmerised. Both of them tried to stay calm in front of Vice Principal Unum but Duncan winked at Klaus shacking his hand and said «It's nice meeting you Klaus.» «You too» he answered wit a smile. «I can see you two boys getting along, now Duncan, you re dismissed from your classes, you have to show around our new student the school.» Duncan replied with an ‘okay’ and pulled Klaus out of the office.   
\- You! - they said in a unison, both of them were shocked. The younger boy was smiling the first time today, he couldn’t believe he actually met the boy from his diary.   
\- I can’t believe I’ve met you, - Klaus said mimicking his thoughts   
\- Me too, - the older said with a smile, - So let me show you around, - Klaus nodded.   
After showing Klaus around for a while they stopped at the library  
\- And tis is my favourite place, the library, - the shorter stated, - It has the nicest librarian in the world, her name is Ms. Caliban and she’s wonderful. Klaus smiled.  
\- It’s good that she’s nice, I love reading too. 

They walked into the library, «Ms. Caliban!» Duncan called out, no response, «She must be not here. Let’s go to our dorm then» the older said as they headed off to the dorms.   
Duncan opened the dorm and they walked inside, there were two beds, two desks, a couch, a drawer for their clothe, a door which led to the bathroom and most importantly - bookshelves filled with different books. 

\- It’s a nice place, - the curly haired boy said smiling to Duncan  
\- It is, - He answered smiling back, - so that’s you’re bed and the empty desk is also yours and the left half of the drawer is yours.  
\- Oh thanks, but i don’t rally have any clothes, - the younger cleared out his throat - all of them got burned in a fire -Duncan smirked and answered   
\- Look in it. 

Klaus opened one of the drawers on the left side, it was filled with white and blue shirts, the second drawer had two waistcoats and a jacket with the school logo sewed on them, the third drawer had five pairs of dark grey trousers and the fourth drawer had some underwater and socks.   
«Well, this is nice» the younger stated. The older smiled and said «The school provides you with uniform, not a big deal, also the school doesn’t provide socks and underwear, it was Vice Principles Umuns idea because he knows all of your clothes got burned». «Thanks for showing me around, Duncan» Klaus said sitting on the bed, «No problem, cutie» Duncan answered with a smile, Klaus blushed, and they talked for the rest of the day.


	3. SMILING

Klaus woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat. He was panting. He just had a nightmare where he got to relive the events of the day with the fire, but he burned in the fire as well. He swallowed the lump in his throat and laid back down, Duncan was snoring a bit, it made Klaus feel more calm knowing he was just a few feet away on the other bed. 

It was a Saturday morning, Duncan asked Klaus how he slept, Klaus answered with a simple   
\- Bad.   
\- Why? - the older asked   
\- I had a terrible dream   
\- Do you want to talk about it?   
\- No.   
\- Okay, - Duncan answered and nodded, - I’m going to take a shower.  
\- Okay, - Klaus answered. 

Duncan walked into the room locking the door behind him, he turned on some warm water and just enjoyed the time. 

When he got out he realised he didn’t take some new clothes in with him, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. His hair was wet and a couple of drops were still dripping down his torso. Klaus almost chocked on his sandwich looking at the older boys. Duncan smirked. He walked to the drawer to get some fresh clothes, Duncan felt Klaus’ glare on his back which made him shiver a bit, he got some new clothes and was about to go change to the bathroom, as the towel got stuck in one of the drawers and fell of as Duncan tried to move. Klaus’ eyes widened as he immediately turned around, his face was red like a tomato. Duncan quickly got the towel out of the drawer and put the towel back on him, he was red like a stop light.   
“I didn’t see anything!” Klaus exclaimed, then he added “Almost..” . “Oh god, i’m so incredibly sorry Klaus, this wasn’t meant to happen, I’m going to go dress now” the older boy apologized and walked in the bathroom to change. Klaus was still shocked but he chuckled a little bit, it was his first day living with the boy and he already saw his.. um.. goods? Ew no... We won’t call it that..

—————  
Two weeks passed of living with Duncan.   
Klaus’ sixteenth birthday was coming up in three days. He was sad that he couldn’t spend it with his family, at least he had Duncan around, a person who made him smile from time to time. It was hard grieving over his whole family. Every time he thought about the time they had fun together with Violet, or he would tell Sunny a bedtime story every night, or how mom cupped his face and told him that everything’s going to be alright. He missed his family very much. It was hard. Tears forming in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. 

He was sitting on the couch in their dorm, reading a book that Duncan lended him. The older boy said that he would go and visit his sister. Klaus wished he could visit his sister and look her in the eyes, and see her smile again. His eyes began to water so he turned away from Duncan. He heard him close the door as tears rolled down his cheeks, he quickly wiped them away with a thought Violet wouldn’t want me to be so sad. The boy started remembering the last words he said to Violet and to Sunny, it was a Goodnight and Sweet dreams little baby. Why is he doing this to himself? Why does he keep remembering? Violet needs him to stay strong. He knows that. He shed one tear on the book and the door immediately opened. Klaus wiped away any evidence of him crying from his face and closed the book which was covered in two or three drops. 

\- Hey You, - Duncan said putting his purse on the drawer while smiling to the younger boy.  
\- Hey, - Klaus answered sniffing a bit, the older boy immediately noticed and said   
\- Klaus what’s wrong? Did someone hurt you? Or.. - the younger boy didn’t let him finish   
\- No really, it’s fine, I just remembered a couple things..   
\- Do you want to talk about it?   
\- No.   
\- Look, I know we don’t know each other well, but i’m still worried about you. No one deserves to be alone, - Duncan said with a concerned look. Those words made the younger boy start crying, - No no- It’s alright, come here, - The older said hugging Klaus as he sobbed in his shoulder, - I’m not going to leave you, you won’t ever have to suffer alone again. I promise. I just need you to tell me what’s wrong. So talk to me about it.. please.  
Klaus separated from Duncan wiping his tears out of his eyes.   
\- My whole family died in a fire. My two sisters and my parents, I was the only one who got out, If my mom hadn’t first thing rushed to me and got the others first, all of them would be alive.. I sometimes wish that I was the one who died... - Duncan was silent, he was about to say something but the younger interrupted - And i’m sorry for the crying..   
\- Oh no, don’t worry about that, crying is good. I actually think crying makes a person stronger, there’s nothing wrong with it, - Duncan said as the boy who was sitting in front of him nodded, - I just wanted to say that my parents also died in a fire. It’s a weird coincidence. My brother also died. It was the day they came back from a very long vacation, they should’ve been still here, with us. I’m glad that are last moments were at least very touching and domestic. I know that grieving for your family is hard, especially when you’re alone, I have Isadora at least, and you have me. You can’t tell me anything, wake me up at night if you have a bad dream. Everything is going to be okay. You can’t change the past, whatever happens - happens for a reason. That’s something my mom told me. It’s going to be easier, I promise.   
\- Thank you, Duncan, - Klaus said giving a small smile to the boy next to him, - My birthday is in three days, and I feel like this.   
\- What?! You never told me it’s your birthday! You’re turning 16 in three days! It’s you SweEeeEet SixtEeeEen! - Duncan sang out of tune and Klaus laughed along.   
\- Yeah.. I don’t really want to celebrate it in any way, unless it’s with you... I guess, - The younger blushed while saying that   
\- Okay then, It’s settled, we’re going to be celebrating your birthday together! It’s a date! - The older boy said smiling and blushing.


	4. AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda M rated or somthn

It’s Klaus’ birthday today. Duncan yelled “Happy Birthday Klaus Baudelaire!” first thing in the morning and jumped right on top of him. He had Klaus pinned to the bed. His knees on his sides and his arms next to his ears. The older boy was smiling like a dork, he was wearing his pyjamas. It was a Sunday morning.  
“Good morning, Duncan” Klaus mumbled underneath the older boy blushing like crazy.  
\- So I was thinking I could take you out for lunch, - Duncan said getting off Klaus.  
\- That sounds great but does the school allow to get off the grounds?  
\- I talked to Vice Principal Unum yesterday, and he said if it’s a special occasion we can go, so I will call a cab and we’re going to Lake Lachrymose! - Duncan exclaimed  
\- Oh really? Never been there  
\- There’s this place there, it’s nice. My mom used to talk about it. It’s called The Anxious Clown. She always said she knows the waiter, - Klaus smiled at Duncan’s words, - And also some kind of crazy lady lives, her name is Josephine, I think my parents used to know her too, she’s scared of everything, apparently, - Klaus thought for a bit after Duncans words, and then said  
\- Sure, I would love to.  
\- I’m going to call us a taxi, you should start getting ready, Birthday boy. 

They stepped by Vice Principals Unum office to get a permission slip for leaving the school grounds. After it was successfully signed, they headed to the taxi cab and drove to The Anxious Clown. The weather was nice and sunny. They sat at a small table at the restaurant as a waiter approached them, «Hello, I’m Larry Your-Waiter, would you like to make an order?», Duncan dictated their order and Larry You-Waiter left with the order. 

\- Hey Klaus  
\- Yes, Duncan  
\- You never got the chance to answer my question?  
\- What question?  
\- How did you find the diary? - Duncan said looking Klaus in the eyes.  
\- Oh, my father gave it to me, he said it was very important, and I should keep it. He never said anything about the other one and the appearing writings.  
\- Hm, would you care to solve this mystery with me? - The older boy said smiling  
\- Yes indeed. 

Larry Your-Waiter couldn’t help but overhear that they were talking about the diaries. He took the fat book which was called «The incomplete history of secret organisations»  
He came up to the table with the book and said:  
\- Are you Klaus Baudelaire?  
\- Yes, yes I am, - the younger boy answered.  
\- I was told to give this to you, what kind of question you have, you will find the answers in this book.  
\- Oh um, thank you?  
\- You’re welcome. Your order will be ready soon, thank you for the wait.  
\- What’s this? - Duncan looked at Klaus’ book.  
\- The incomplete history of secret organizations, - The younger boy answered  
\- And what does that mean?  
\- I don’t really know, we should take a look at it later, - Klaus said putting the book in his bag.  
After lunch they went to the lake. The wind blew into their hair, the waves touched their feet. The boys smiled at each other. Klaus didn’t think about Violet, Sunny or his parents. He didn’t think of the day they all died. He just looked in Duncans eyes as the sun reflected on their hair. 

When they came back to Prufrock they went into their dorm, there was a beautiful record player and a The Savory Orpheans vinyl.  
\- Maybe I missed something, but this wasn’t hear when we left, - Klaus said smiling at Duncan. The older boy chuckled.  
\- This is your big surprise! We get to keep it, I could only find The Savory Orpheans, so here we are  
\- Wow, thank you so much! I love it! - Klaus exclaimed and hugged Duncan. The shorter boy broke the hug and approached the record player. Soon Baby Face by The Savory Orpheans started playing. Duncan turned to Klaus and said with a smirk: “May I have this dance”. Klaus blushed and nodded. He held Duncans hands as they danced a bit to the music.  
After every spin Duncan got closer. And closer. And closer. He was inches away from Klaus’ face. The younger boy looked at the older boys lips.  
\- Hey Klaus, - The older boy whispered looking in his eyes.  
\- Yeah?  
\- Kiss me. 

Klaus felt like he was underwater. He heard that mild “kiss me” out of Duncans lips. He took aback a little and then realized what to do and collided his lips with Duncans. The kiss was meant to be soft but the boys were too thirsty to their touch and it turned into a passionate long kiss. They were walking around stumbling into things. Duncan broke the kiss for the moment to turn the record player off and then immediately turned back to Klaus and smashed him against the wall kissing his neck. A soft moan escaped Klaus’ lips. He immediately turned red after realized what just happened. “What? Do you like that?” the older said kissing his neck again. Klaus moaned more as a yes.  
The older boy left a couple of purple marks on the others neck and smirked looking at them. He marked Klaus.  
Duncan took Klaus by his waist and pulled him onto the bed. He felt the younger boys hand wander over to his shirts collar undoing the buttons. The older boy quickly started to do the same sitting up on Klaus’ waist. After their shirts were in the floor, Klaus couldn’t keep his eyes of Duncans torso. Duncan wasn’t the most muscular person, but he was in fact fit. So was Klaus. “Hey, you’re staring.” the older boy said once again smashing his lips with Klaus’. The younger boy felt Duncans tongue part his lips and slip it inside playing with his. Klaus blushes from the touch. When they stopped to get some air, the younger boy said “What are we doing?” and the older answered “I don’t know, do you like it?” followed with a “Yeah.. I like it very much.” Klaus stroked Duncans upper arms smiling into his lips. They kissed once again.  
The older boy felt Klaus’ hands once again wander of to his belt. His eyes widened a bit, but then he closed them again. He wasn’t against Klaus undoing his belt, not at all. In fact he started to do the same to Klaus before the younger boy took over the process as they broke the kiss to throw their clothes on the floor. The only thing that was between them was just a pair of boxers. Duncan looked at Klaus with the ‘are you ready?’ look, Klaus nodded and put his hands on Duncans hips as the older boy got closer and closer. Duncans waist was pressing into Klaus’ and moving, Duncan arching his back. They both moaned, Klaus closing his eyes. Not long after a couple of movements they both got to the limit and bursted saying the names of each other. Duncan placed a soft kiss on the younger boys lips and smiled rolling over to lay down with him. He looked at Klaus and said:  
\- Did you like it?  
\- Yes. Yes, I really liked it. - the other said panting looking in Duncans eyes. There was a little comfortable silence before Klaus broke it, - Hey Duncan, - he said softly.  
\- Mhm? - The older boy said looking in Klaus’ eyes  
\- I love you, - The younger boy said.  
\- I love you too, Klaus Baudelaire.  
They laid in bed for the rest of the evening talking and placing lazy kisses on each others lips.


End file.
